theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
George
George *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Valiant George is the strongest and biggest tugboat in the Big Harbour. He wears a purple baseball cap on his head backwards. Bio George the Valiant loves to show off and can sometimes be a little rude without knowing it. He especially loves to tell stories to the other tugs, mostly about himself, and is therefore prone to sulking when attention shifts away from him. He also loves to blow up a lot of smoke from his smokestack and make a lot of loud noises revving his powerful twin engines. But most of all, George is a hard worker and never finishes a job until it's done, and always stands up for his friends. George and Emily often get into fights, but in the end, they always make up. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Tugboats He once wanted to be called Goliath, and then Gargantua, in Hank's New Name. He also got his nickname "Georgie" from his new friend Shamus the sea trawler. He also seems to like giving orders, but gives too many as he discovers when he, Theodore, and Foduck try to solve an underwater mystery, he soon learns a good leader knows when to follow. In "Theodore and the Borrowed Bell" it was revealed that he likes the stuff Northumberland finds under the water. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats (does not speak), Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester (does not speak), Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue (not named, does not speak), A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbour Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbour Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff (mentioned), Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's New Hat (cameo), Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy (cameo), Theodore and the Bully, George and the Underwater Mystery, R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (cameo), Theodore's Tough Tugging, Theodore's New Job, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), George's Funny Noise, Rebecca's Treasure (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (mentioned), George's Turn, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes a Friend (cameo), Foduck Blows His Stack, Sigrid and the Bumpers (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle (cameo), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), Theodore and the Lies (cameo), Theodore's Bright Idea, George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job (cameo), Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Theodore Shares his Story, Hank Hurts a Ship (cameo), Theodore and the Harbour Crane (cameo), Theodore On Time, George's Big Hurry, Theodore Gets Lost (cameo), Hank's Funny Feeling (cameo), Theodore and the Scared Ship, Foduck in Reverse (cameo), Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore the All-Powerful, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare (does not speak), Hank and the Silly Faces (cameo), Hank's Cozy Cove, Bedford's Big Move, Emily Drifts Off, Guysborough Makes a Friend (cameo), Pugwash is Gone!, Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, and Hank Floats Forward (cameo) Trivia * George's model is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. * Some of his facial expressions were offered for sale on eBay. * George was supposed to be based on Point Valiant, a tug that used to work in Halifax. * George was the only one of the five tugboats to not get a Changing Face or Press' N 'Go toy. * In the French version of the show, George's name is Georges. * In the Finnish version, George is called Jurmu. * in the Swedish, Norwegian and Danish versions, George is called Georg. * George is said to have two engines, but he has only one propeller. References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:V-Tugs Category:Ocean Tugs